


Truth or Dare

by Mera



Series: KLAY [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean the title kind of says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

It must be the vodka. It was always the vodka. Kouhei knew no other explanation as to why else he was currently being seated in a circle with Amy, Lizzy, and Yuriko. The college party they all had ended up at tonight was offering free booze, so naturally everyone was in varying states of drunkenness. A few hours later, the four friends had had enough of loudly ~~screaming~~ singing law students and found themselves a more quiet room in the house of the host. As was to be expected, Amy had been the one to suggest it: Truth or Dare. Apparently she had found an app that suggested dares that she wanted to try out. And for some reason Kouhei still couldn't quite understand (again, probably the vodka), the rest of them agreed to participate.

“Alright ladies, who is gonna go first?” Amy clasped her hands together, looking at them expectantly. When no one raised their hand immediately, she fake sighed and said: “I guess I will have to take the burden then.”

She took the bottle she had brought with her to the room and placed it in the middle of them, before giving it a hard spin. Kouhei saw varying degrees of fear and excitement in the eyes around him, but he already had a very bad feeling that it was gonna land on him. He just knew his luck.

Sure enough, when the bottle pointed at him a few moments later he had already excepted his fate and said: “Bring it on, hobbit.”

“Truth or Dare, pumpkin?”

Kouhei weighted his options for a moment. While he was unsure just what kind of dares the app would suggest to them, he was already just a bit too drunk to not want to have Amy ask him a personal question. It would probably be about his romantic interest in someone who was also currently in the room and nope, not going there right not.

“Dare.”

Amy pouted a bit. So that had been the right choice apparently. “Alright...” She hummed for a few seconds while waiting for the app to suggest a dare, until suddenly a devilish glint appeared in her eyes. Oh no. “So, you are going to call someone from your phone. You can choose yourself who it is.”

“Okay?” Kouhei was wary. Something was going to follow that he was not going to like.

Amy's smile turned slightly terrifying. “As soon as they pick up, you're going to pretend to have the best orgasm of your life.”

Lizzy stiffled a laugh, while Yuriko smirked and said “Nice.” Kouhei was busy giving Amy's phone his worst glares.

“Well, let's get this over with.” Kouhei got out his phone and swiped through his contacts to figure out who was going to be the unlucky receiver.

“Wait, are you actually going to do this?” Lizzy stared at him with wide open eyes, mouth hanging slightly open. Poor girl, she was much too sweet to be hanging around with us assholes.

His thumb hovered over a name in his contact list. It was going to be horrible, but still probably the best choice. “I sure am. I said dare after all.”

Amy laughed. “That's my man. Put it on speaker so we can all share this wonderful experience.”

Kouhei put the phone down in the middle of the circle and it began to ring. After a few seconds, the other person took the call and a slightly slurred voice answered. “...Ko? What is it, brat?”

Thank god, his brother seemed drunk as well. Maybe he wouldn't even remember this. Kouhei closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into anyone's eyes and started to let out a few moans. Oh dammit, if he was actually going to do this he was going full out. He started getting louder and more believable, before ending with a loud shout. He opened his eyes just in time to see his brother hang up.

A small cough from Yuriko caught his attention and he looked up to the girls around him. Amy was grinning proudly at him, but Lizzy's face was a dark shade of red he had never seen before.

Clearing his throat he grabbed the bottle and spun it, hoping they would forget about it if he just moved on quickly. The bottle came to a halt in front of Yuriko and she said “Dare” before he could even ask.

Taking the phone from Amy, he clicked on “Suggest a Dare!” and raised an eyebrow when he read the prompt. Apparently you could also give the names of the participants and it would incorporate them in the game, which Amy had done so.

“Have Lizzy show you her bra.”

“Wait what? I thought this was a dare for Yuriko?” Whoops, seemed like Lizzy's blush would not disappear anytime soon.

“Lizzy, I will give you 5$ if you show me your bra.”

“No?”

“10$.”

“Still no.”

Yuriko looked at her for a few seconds, but then she smiled. “If you show me your bra, I will take out the little spider family that is living in your kitchen cupboard.”

Amy and Kouhei's heads whipped around to Lizzy. The spiders were many. And fast. Lizzy stared right back at Yuriko. “...Will you promise to carry them outside without harming them?”

Placing a hand on her heart, Yuriko replied: “As best as I can.”

“Deal.”

The two left the room for a minute before coming back smiling and giggling. Kouhei was maybe slightly jealous of Yuriko.

After another spin, the bottle stopped and pointed at Lizzy. She was looking like a deer in headlights, obviously trying to figure out what was the least harmful option. After a glance to Kouhei, she gulped and said “Uhm, dare.”

“What does BDSM stand for? Explain.”

“Oh god. Uh, okay, I don't know what every letter stands for, but I know that there's, uh, domination in there. And,” she closed her eyes before mumbling as quickly as she could, “bondage and masochism.”

Amy laughed. “Come on, just a bit more.”

“Amy! It's about kinky sex, okay?!” Mortified by her outburst, she hid her face behind her hands while the three others laughed loudly.

“Ugh, whatever give me the bottle.” Spinning it lightly, it soon came to a stop in front of Amy, who excitedly clapped her hands together.

“YES! Finally, thank god. Ask me!”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!” Honestly did anyone expect differently?

“Oh, okay.” Lizzy looked at the phone before reading out loud. “Play 'rock, paper, scissors' with Kouhei. The loser must get a lapdance from the winner.”

Amy was already in battle position before Kouhei even realised that he was going to be a part of this dare. Sighing, he held up his hand. He could already see how this was going to end.

And yet again, his luck was failing him when Amy chose rock and he chose scissors. Amy sprung up and sat down in a chair, looking at him expectantly while throwing him a wink. At least with her out of the girls this was going to be the least awkward.

He slowly got up and then started to prowl towards Amy. Just view this as a challenge, he told himself. He kept his gaze locked on Amy's eyes and smirked when he saw her biting her lip. That's right, he was fucking sexy as shit and he knew it. He was practically oozing with confidence when he positioned his legs right and left from her, while placing one hand on the back of the chair, just behind Amy's shoulder. Slowly, oh so slowly, he lowered his hips until they were hovering just above hers, just a few inches keeping them apart. Giving his body an experimental roll, he couldn't held in a chuckle when he heard Amy's breathless “oh shit”. He continued to show off his muscles, until he saw her hand reaching for his abs and he pulled away.

“No touching. Also, that was more than enough.”

He turned around to see Yuriko looking at him somewhat impressed. “Didn't know you had it in you.”

“Yes, I've found my true calling. I should quit college first thing tomorrow morning.”

Yuriko tapped her chin, while seeming to actually think about it. “You don't need to quit college, but I do think we could make money off of this...”


End file.
